Stupid Little Love Song
by Lunae Ariae
Summary: She is a normal 15-year-old girl with a crush on the hottest guy in Domino City. He is also one of the richest. But his family is full of geniuses and rich people. What place would an average teenage girl have in his life? One-Shot.


Stupid Little Love Song

---

She is a normal 15-year-old girl with a crush on the hottest guy in Domino City. He is also one of the richest. But his family is full of geniuses and rich people. What place would an average teenage girl have in his life?

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Stupid Little Love Song'. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to that one guy/girl in that one place in Japan. Any music used in this story belongs to its respective owner. However, I do own my ideas and my characters.

---

I stood at the end of the driveway of the Kaiba's. It was long, wide, and the house at the other end of it was intimidating. I gulped, as I walked through the gates that had just opened for me. My task was so simple but I had a hard time actually completing it. All that I needed to do was go to the door, knock on it, and hand whoever answered Seto Kaiba's homework. But life wasn't that easy. He lived in this mansion, with multiple acres on his property. Me? I live in small two-floor house with my parents and sister. Why did sis make ME bring Seto Kaiba his work? She's known him longer than I have.

Before I knew it My hand was knocking on the door and I was waiting for someone to answer it. Why is life so cruel? I was at the house of the hottest guy in Domino. So, of course, this will be no easy task. Especially when I secretly like the stupid boy. The door opened.

There stood the young Mokuba Kaiba, the ever cute little brother of Seto Kaiba. His unruly mass of black hair covered his head in a somehow neat manner. And his violet eyes held such michief, that is was hard to believe he was a genius when it comes to science. "Hi, are you here to see my big brother?" Happiness was in his voice.

I smiled lightly, "Kind of, is he here?"

The young boy shook his head sadly. "No he has to work late again." I was about to give him the work I had for Seto, but a female voice spoke up.

"Mokuba, who's at the door?" It was the oldest Kaiba child: Karah Kaiba. She was a genius who was currently attending a top college in the world. Something that someone like me could only dream of. Apparently she was out for Spring Break already.

"A pretty girl with long silver hair who's here to see Seto." Mokuba said into the house.

Then a beautiful woman who couldn't be more than twenty, appeared behind Mokuba. She had long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, almost like those of my sister. "Well, invite her in Mokuba." She looked kind. Why is it that everyone in this family seems so kind. All except for Seto Kaiba that is. He's a ruthless bastard and I have no clue at all why I like him.

Before Mokuba could invite me in, I spoke, "Oh no, I didn't come to see him. I just came to give him the work he missed in classes today." I held out the folder and books he would need to complete his work for Karah to take. She took it, but still spoke.

"He won't be long, I promise. Come in and wait." She was so persistent. But I couldn't.

"Sorry, I only came to drop off the work. I have someplace I need to go now." It was true, I was actually LATE.

"Well, can I at least have your name, so I can tell him who brought it in case he asks?" No, you can't have my name, it's mine and mine alone. Well, that's what I wanted to say but... I don't think rudeness and nervousness work well together.

"If he asks, just say it was a friend." Not true. No matter how much I wish I was, Seto Kaiba has no friends. "I'm sorry, but I'm really late." And I turned to run back down the very long driveway. If I was lucky I would get to the school in fifteen minutes.

---

Back with the Kaibas

---

Karah and Mokuba stared at the back of the girl as she ran. They had thought about closing the gate to get her to give them her name. But they didn't want her to be any more late than she already was for this special thing she was late for. "I wonder who she is?" Karah said as she clutched the work the strange girl had given her for Seto.

"Yes, it is abnormal for a young girl, such as her, to have such pure silver hair." Mokuba said, going into 'Smart Kid' mode.

"It's creepy when you use words like 'abnormal'." Karah may have been extremely smart, but even she was freaked out when her little brother used words that were well beyond his years.

"I'm sorry, sister." Then Mokuba got an idea. "Why don't we look in Seto's yearbook from last year to see who she is?" Karah's look turned into one of enlightenment.

"Yes, she must have been with him in Junior High!" Then they went to Seto's room to raid his bookshelf and kidnap the yearbook.

---

Back to the Girl

---

My teacher didn't kill me because I had explained my reasons for being late. But she quickly whisked me into the room where she taught me. I was in a pair of shorts, leggings, and my favorite blue tank top. My feet were wrapped in gauze, and I began stretching. When I spoke of school I was talking about DANCE school. It has three classes: Ballet, Tap, and Hip Hop. I am one of two in the hip hop class. But the way Miss Mizuna teaches it, it has a combo of ballet and hip hop.

Truly, I like being one of only two students in the class. I can do what I want and there is room for me to dance more wildly if I want. The only bad thing about this room is that is a large window, that lets people walking by on the street look in and see me dancing. It is kind of creepy, but I ignore it, because I love dancing. I had just finished my stretching when the door burst open.

"I'm sorry Miss Mizuna, I know I'm late!" My sister had burst into the room, already in her dancing clothes. She wore the same clothes as me, only her tank-top was indigo.

"Yeah, Miss Mizuna, pardon her. She was too busy making out with her boyfriend, she couldn't come on time." I sniggered.

"Shut up, Kisara." I love my sis, and her boyfriend. I hope he becomes my brother one day. But I'll keep that wish in my heart. She began her stretching as Miss Mizuna rubbed her temples.

"Love you too, Tea."

"Kisara, will you at least start dancing?" Miss Mizuna tapped her foot as she stood near the stereo system.

"Yes."

"Today, you will dance to Rihanna." I took the standard position and the music began playing. 'Kisses Don't Lie' began filling the room. The class did not require to have a set dance plan, all that mattered was that we danced. My movements were hard but fluid. For the first few seconds my dance consisted of turns in different ways. When the beat picked up, I moved around a little more. When the chorus came in I threw in a few jumps. For the rest of the song I moved according to the words.

"Energy!" Miss Mizuna shouted over the music, I put all of my energy into landing jumps and keeping balance. At the end I moved my hips and hands in sync. Then the song ended. Miss Mizuna pressed the pause button and Tea was done with her stretching.

"Very good, put a little more enery into the beginning and we have a show. Ok next song." 'Unfaitful' began playing. This song was a duo between Tea and I. We stood close together facing each other with our eyes closed. The singing began, and we opened our eyes.

---

With Seto Kaiba

---

There was a road block up ahead. It would take an hour to get home at this rate. And if I was late again, Karah would murder me. So I'm not one for getting along with people but I get along well with my family. That is, when I don't skip a day at school to go to the company and work until dinner.

I decide I would get there faster if I walked, "I'll walk from here." I didn't have time to be merciless today. If I didn't want to be skewered I had to hurry. If I took the shortcut, I would get there in fifteen minutes. That would be cutting it close. I was ten minutes away when I stopped. I was outside 'Mizuna Dance Studio', and the sight inside, nearly took my breath away.

Two girls were dancing in slow movements. I recognized the one with short hair right away. She was Tea Gardener, my classmate. The other dancing girl seemed more like a Goddess. She had the most beautiful silver hair, pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were like sapphires. Wait! What did I just...? I know something is wrong with me when I begin to compare a girl's eyes to jewels. But, in any case, she reminded me of someone I knew. I just couldn't place her face.

I couldn't hear the music but the dancing slowed, they took one last turn, then bowed. The woman who had pressed a button stereo system was standing staring at the girls with her mouth agape. I felt the same. Then she began smiling as she took the girls in her arms and spoke. I couldn't tell what she said. But then the silver haired girl nodded, and Tea Gardener went with the woman to the stereo.

The silver-haired blue-eyed goddess began dancing yet again. It was slow, but the style was still the same. She made slow turms and sways, moving side-to-side slowly. She would jump into a twirl. Further along, she began moving her hands more. She would stand on one foot and spin. Then movements became larger, and slightly more lively.

Her movements slowed once more until she went down on one knee, with her arms out to the side. She was breathing heavily and I could see the sweat gleaming on her body. She was beautiful, and I had no idea who she was. I looked at the watch on my wrist. Now I was definitely going to be skewered.

I hurried home, running quicker when girls began screaming and chasing after me. But my mind was on the silver-haired girl. If she saw me, would she sceam too?

I scaled the fence in one leap. And those fan-girls were locked out. I walked in my home and was met with a very angry older sister. I believe the correct word for this instence would be: Crap.

"You are ten minutes late for dinner, tell me why, Seto." Maybe it's her dark hair that makes her scary. Or her intellect that surpassed even my own.

"Traffic jam." I said simply, walking up the stairs to my room. I needed a shower desperately.

"Fine, give me only half the details, but hurry up in the shower. We need to talk at dinner." I thought she meant talk about my habit of being late. I was no where near aware of her real topic of conversation.

---

Back with Kisara

-  
I was breathing heavily, I had danced nonstop to three songs. Even though I was dancing slowly, it still took effort and energy. I had danced alone to 'Kisses Don't Lie' and 'Final Goodbye', and danced with Tea to 'Unfaithful'. And for some reason during the last two songs, I felt as though I was being watched. Oh well, just a creepy feeling, probably.

"Well, for now, our time is up. You two can take showers then go home. Good job today. Tea, next week we have to work on your solos, too. So be prepared." Miss Mizuna left the room and Tea helped me stand.

"Come on, let's get clean and then go get dinner." We were probably going to eat at a burger joint again. Our parents were overseas right now, so we have to depend on ourselves for food.

We hurried in the showers, and threw our sweaty dance clothes in our bags. We're back in those stupid pink uniforms. I don't mind the blue part but the pink part should be burned. In twenty minutes we were outside the school and walking down the street.

"So, how'd it go at Kaiba's?" Tea asked suggestively. I looked at her to see if she was even serious. She was wiggling her eyebrows and fighting back sniggers. I felt like slapping her, but I didn't.

"It was fine, I dropped off his work, like you asked me to." I think she nearly fell over, from some kind of shock. No idea what she has to be shocked about, though.

"You didn't go in? See Kaiba? Make sure he's feeling fine?" She was freaking out over nothing.

"No, he wasn't at home. It seemed as though he skipped school to go to work. All I had to do was give his sister his work then rush to get to school." Tea seemed very disappointed by my answer. Must she torture me like this? The only reason I told her I like the guy is cause I wanted to know how to get rid of the 'pounding heart effect' whenever I see him, now she just uses my weakness to her advantage.

"They offered you to stay and you refused right?"

"Yep."

We walked into the Burger Joint and sat at a table, waiting for the waiter to come by. She put her head on the table and groaned. "Why? I try to teach you how to deal with this, but you don't listen."

"Now, now. I wanted you to tell me how to stop liking him, not how to get him to like me." Then the waiter came up. It was one of our friends.

"Who likes Kisara?" Seth asked with a teasing look on his face. Seth is a good friend of ours, in fact, he even looks like an American version of Seto Kaiba. But for some reason, I only like Seth as a good friend.

"Not you too, Seth." I groaned, as I ran my hands through my almost dry hair. He laughed loudly.

"How can I serve you ladies this fine evening?"

---

Back with Seto

---

I stared at them dumfoundedly. They knew about the silver-haired girl? Now I was ultimately confused. I thought she was just a girl I would never have a chance of seeing again. But if Karah and Mokuba knew about her, maybe there was hope for me yet. I had to play dumb though, to see if they knew her name. To me that would make all the difference.

"Who?" I said as I took another forkful of food. It was Lasagna. My sister is an amazing cook. Yet, she's going to school to become a surgeon. Now that's what I call a waste of talent.

"Don't be dumb, cause I know you are not. Your pretty little silver-haired girlfriend, what's her name? We looked in last years' yearbook but couldn't find her." So they don't know her name. Wait... Girlfriend??? I nearly choked on my food at my brothers words. Girlfriend?!

"I told you not to say the word girlfriend." Karah said.

"But normally, if a girl is friends with Seto, I thought they would quickly aim to be his girlfriend." Mokuba made sense. Even girls who I didn't know exsisted aimed to become the girlfriend of Seto Kaiba, the youngest CEO in the world. Unfortunate for them, no girl alive could handle me. Probably not even my little dancer girl. Hold on... Where did the MY come from???

I quickly took a gulp of water to help the food in my throat go down the right tube. I gasped lightly as I was finally able to breathe. "One: I do NOT have a grilfriend and Two: I don't know who this silver-haired girl you speak of is." Maybe more than one girl on this planet has silver hair. Yeah, that's it, it can't be that much of an abnomality.

"But she knew you, she's the one who brought your homework from today. Which, brings me to another subject, you skipping school for work again. What have I told you about that?" Karah looked beyond mad.

"Sorry, Sis. The idiots that work for me made some deadly errors this morning. I just couldn't ignore it." Karah only sighed.

"Why Uncle Gozaboro left his company to a kid in high school still, is a question that will never be answered." Karah sighed again.

"Did you fix the problem, Seto?" Mokuba asked. When he is out of school he is going to be my top scientist, and right hand man. He is smart enough to do it too.

"Yes, those idiots can't do anything with out me." I stood up, the wooden chair scraping on the wood floor of our dining hall. "I'm going to go and complete this work, then I will go to bed. Good night." I swiftly left the room, knowing fully that my siblings would talk about me and my so-called 'Girlfriend'.

She had been the one to bring my work. That means she is in my class, I can only hope no one in class is missing tomorrow. Then I may be able to find her.

---

Later That Night in the Gardener Houshold

---

My homework was done, I had helped Tea make flyers, and I was laying on my bed, drawing. It was a dancing girl. To be specific, my sister. Tea looks so beautiful when she dances. I drew her in the outfit she would be wearing for the for the show next Friday. She will do two solos like me, but for one of them I will be singing a song. A song which I have yet to write lyrics for.

Nearly a month ago Miss Mizuna gave me music and told me to come up with lyrics. I just haven't had any inspiration as of late. Which is why tomorrow, I am finally going to ask my friends for help. They don't even know about the Show yet. But tomorrow, everyone will know. Even... Seto Kaiba.

There was a knock on my door and my sister came into my room. Truth is, we are twins. But she grew to have our fathers' hair and I grew to have our mothers'. We really don't look much alike, but we are, indeed twins.

"Sis, enough drawing. If we don't wake up early tomorrow, we will be late again." Truth is we have a habit of being late to school. So we are trying to solve this problem by going to bed earlier than ten o'clock. Too early if you ask me.

"Fine." I said, in truth I really was tired. I yawned and got under the covers.

"You haven't thought up any lyrics yet have you?" Tea asked as she sat at the end of my bed.

"No. But I have the music memorized so if I do come up with something, I can write it down according to how it should go." I was confident about that.

"Okay, and remember, class is going to be longer next week because of the Show." Yes next week is the Show, and our one and only Dress Rehearsal. We could be at the studio all night next week if Miss Mizuna isn't happy.

"Of course. 'Night Sis." I curled into the covers as Tea left my room. I really hoped I would be able to write a song tomorrow. And I fell asleep hoping the perfect song would be written.

---

In the Morning with Seto

---

I woke up early, and decided to walk to school. Even if I walked slowly I would be there a half hour earlier than everyone else. And the best part about this time of day is that all those bimbos looking for a way into my bed are still asleep.

My feet took me a different way today, the way I had taken yeasterday to get home. I stopped in front of the 'Mizuna Dance Studio' again. It was not yet open, but there was a sign on the window I had watched the dancing girl through yesterday, that had not been there before.

'Mizuna Dance Show - Feast your eyes on the dancers who take dancing to the next level - 5$ per person -7:00 P.M. Friday April 23rd, 2010 - Also, we premiere our never-before-seen Hip Hop Duo Extrodinaire. Watch these two talented young women as they dance a style all their own.'

And the flyer ended there. No names. The only clue I had to who Dancer Girl was, was the title 'Hip Hop Duo Extrodinaire'. I kept on walking to school. I would have to make sure I kept next Friday 7:00 open. I would find that dancing girl. It wasn't fair how she had taken over a part of my frozen heart and melted it so easily.

Normally, I don't like girls. But this girl was special. She looked so... Happy, ethereal, and beautiful while dancing. And her face, it was like I knew her. But most girls I come across keep their hair down. So it was natural that a girl with all of that beautiful silver hair restrained, would confuse me.

And before I knew it I was sitting in my desk opening a book I had started reading last night. It wouldn't be long before the idiots of this class came filing in. And I would look at every single head of hair. Dancer Girl had to be in my class. And I would wait for her.

After ten minutes of waiting the gang of idiots came in. Yugi Moto was the only one to say hi to me.

"Hello, Kaiba." He smiled at me. I don't know why he's nice to me. I never show him or his group of friends kindness. But today there were two missing. Gardener and that other one I always forget. Oh well, maybe they're late again. Slowly after that the rest of the class began trickling in.

"Tea's not here yet." Moto said staring out the window. Oh yeah, I had forgotten that they started going out last year. They're the lovey-dovey type of couple that scare me.

"Forget Tea, what about Kisara?" The failure me-look-alike said. Who's this Kisara person? Oh well, probably not that important.

"Dude, we know you like her. Just ask her out already. The worst she can do is reject you." The mutt, Joey Wheeler said.

"Big Brother, don't say that. Kisara is a nice girl, I'm sure if Seth asked her out she would say yes." The runt, Serenity Wheeler said. How is it that I've never even heard of this Kisara person, and now I'm hearing her name everywhere?

"Heck, Kisara IS a nice girl. And that's exactly why I don't think she should go out with anyone who even remotely looks like JERKaiba." Mai Valentine, the girlfriend of that mutt, was asking for it. Then, what sounded like a herd of elephant's came running down the hall and into the classroom. The door crashed open and on the floor was Tea Gardener and a girl with... long silver hair?

---

After the Stampede with Kisara

---

I have amazing stamina. I can dance for a half hour without losing much strength. But once Tea starts running with her super speed, she throws me over her shoulder, and runs even faster. When Tea had busted the door in she collapsed with me on the shoulder.

"Sis, please put me down." I said, just a little bit scared. My hair surrounded my face so I couldn't see a thing. That is the only bad thing about having long hair, that, while it was light in color, it was thick like a curtain. I was put down and we both stood up, dusting ourselvers off. I looked at our classmates. Our friends were sniggering at us while the other students stared at us in mutual horror. I laughed nervously. "Heh heh, hi everybody."

Tea began dragging me over to our group of friends. And had I looked at the face Seto Kaiba had when he saw me, I might've blushed ten shades of red. But I didn't so I 'm not. As soon as we were surrounded by our friends Tea nearly pounced on poor Yugi.

"You do know you have ten minutes to spare right?" Tristan said.

I sighed and recalled the events of this morning. "Well we woke up early this morning and decided to take our time walking. But then I wanted to stop at the studio for something. Tea would have none of it, so she threw me over her shoulder and began running at top speed. I have to fear for my life when I'm with my sister." Seth put his arm around my shoulder.

"Aww, poor Kisara. It's okay, big brother Seth is here for you." I laughed. I loved Seth, he's always like a big brother to me.

"Thanks, Seth." I smiled at him. And had I seen Seto Kaiba's face I would have seen a strange look that resembled jealousy. But I didn't.

"Oh!" Tea exclaimed, pulling away from Yugi. "Kisara, you can ask them for ideas." I knew what Tea meant. She meant ideas for lyrics. To be honest I didn't want to ask anyone else for help. But I was about to crack and ask my friends for help when the teacher walked in.

"Let's get started." She said. And the day began. Every class went by pretty quickly, but the whole time I felt like I was being watched intensly. But I shrugged off the feeling the whole time. For the last two periods of the day we had study hall. Of course, no one actually studies during study hall so I sat with my friends. Before anyone could bring up something to talk about I asked my question.

"Guys, I need to write a song, do you have any ides on a topic?" They had questioning looks but all gave their own answers.

Mai: "Money". Something I don't have much of.

Tristan: "Fighting". Something I don't exactly like.

Serenity: "Puppies". Something that's cute but won't work.

Joey: "Space". Something that can't be portrayed using dance.

Duke: "Stars". Something that is a word for a superficial famous person.

Atem: "Politics". Something that causes wars.

Yugi: "Brains". Something that only smart people have.

Tea: "Dancing". Something that is going to be done with the song.

And Seth took his time answering. Seth: "The guy you love". Something that is... Seto Kaiba.

That was when I realized I could use all of their ideas in one song. I smiled, and hugged Seth. "You guys are geniuses." And then I went to the teacher who was watching us during study hall. I asked for a pass to the Music Room and got one. I had to hurry and write this down. Tea was going to love it. And congratulate me because of her strange nature.

---

With Seto

---

I will only admit to myself the small pang of jealousy I felt towards that Seth kid. Never will anyone else know of my jealous nature. Besides, I don't even know why I am feeling this way about that girl. But... her silver hair, her eyes like sapphire. She looked so much like Dancer Girl.

"She called all of us geniuses, but only hugged Seth." Duke Devlin stated the obvious. I still have no clue what possessed his parents to name him after a figure of royalty. But what he said, that fact, still had all kinds of questions running through my head.

"Yeah, dude, maybe there's hope for you yet." The guy with bad hair, Tristan Taylor, said patting my look-alike on the back. Nothing was said in response, as Seth Hartford looked down at the ground, bangs shielding his eyes.

I felt my pocket vibrate. Damn those idiots who work for me. Can't they do anything right? I pulled out my phone, and looked at the text. 'There is a complication in the new gaming system. Your assistence is needed.' I was about to stand up, when Gardener spoke up.

"Oh!" She dug around in her bag for something. Pulling out a small stack of bright blue paper. "Hey, everyone, can have your attention please?" Everyone did indeed give her their attention. "Next Friday, there is going to be a Dance Show at 'Mizuna Dance Studio'. Everyone is invited and it only costs 5 bucks, so come and support us." She came around and put a paper in every person's hands. Even mine. I stared at it. It was the same as the one on the building.

"What the heck is 'Hip Hop Duo Extrodinaire'? A boy on the other side of the room said. That involved Dancer Girl didn't it?

"It's the duo of supposedly extraordinary hip hop dancers. Also known as my sister and I." Tea said. Kisara. Kisara has to be my Dancer Girl. Then I remembered I had to go to work.

I quickly stood and folded the paper to put in my pocket. Then walking up to the teacher I said, "I have to go to work, may I be excused?" She nodded her head as she kept typing on her computer. And I left the room swiftly as my classmates kept talking about the Dance Show. I heard lots of them saying they wanted to go. The fact that I knew a lot of the guys were going made worry for the safety of my Dancer Girl.

I was almost to the exit when I turned on my heel. No harm would come if I only glanced in the music room. It was close to the exit as well, so I would not be too late for work.

When I was standing outside the music room I saw an angel surrounded by sunlight as she held a guitar and wrote in a notebook. Darn the sound-proof room. She began singing, and I couldn't hear a word of it.

"Now what would the Seto Kaiba be doing, watching my sister in the music room?" The voice startled me. I turned to see Tea Gardener, smirking at me. I was embarassed, but hid it well.

"I was merely wondering what she is doing." I knew she wouldn't believe me.

"Uh huh, sure. Well, she is in the middle of writing a song to sing for the Dance Show."

"Isn't a Dance Show just for dancing?"

"Well, Miss Mizuna wants the Hip Hop class to be unique. So Kisara has to write a song that she will sing and I will dance to. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you." She said looking in the room, with a smile on her face.

"You know something don't you?"

She only smirked wider. "Don't worry after you hear her song, you will too." She started walking away. "By the way, you should thank her one of these days. She did bring you your work yesterday, and in result was late for class." She continued walking away. So it was Kisara, she had brought me my homework. But that still didn't answer the most important question: Was she my Dancer Girl?

---

Dress Rehearsal with Kisara

---

The rest of the days had gone smoothly. I was right Tea did congratulate me. Not for finally writing a song, but for writing one about Seto Kaiba. And she told me about how she had advertised to the class about the show. Now I could only hope that Seto Kaiba did not show up. It was Wednesday again, and we were at the Dress Rehearsal. I had just played the song I wrote and memorized, and every one was clapping.

"I knew you would be able to do it, Kisara, I just knew it." Miss Mizuna said, patting me on the back. I smiled nervously, would I really be able to play this in public? Of course I could, the spotlights would blind me from seeing the audience.

I stood in the back, with my sister as the classes performed their dances.

The Ballet class had the most students so they had the most class, had ten girls and eight boys. There was four duets with Boy and girl pairings. Two quadruplets, two boys and two girls. And the last two girls did a duet, which I have to say was my favorite. Then finally they performed a dance as a whole. Everything was beautifully choreographed, as expected of Mrs. Shima, Miss Mizuna's older sister.

The Tap class was next to go. Eight students were in that class, four boys and four girls. They had four duets, each pairing with different students. And two group dances. I was surprised, it was easy to tell they were tap-dancing, but the music hid the sound of tapping. Like the Ballet class, the choreography was wonderful, as expected of Mr. Mizuna, Miss Mizuna's younger brother.

We were the last class to perform for our fellow dancers. Tea performed her solo with my singing first, then her other solo, to the song 'Julia'. It was amazing. Then we perfomed our duet. My two solos came after. By the end, my breathing was still normal but I was sweating a little.

Just like we had for their dances, the other students applauded us. Tea and I smiled as we went back to our spot on the wall.

"We are all very proud of you. You have worked hard for the past six months to make this show a success, and we thank you for it." Mrs. Shima said, smiling broadly at us.

"On Friday, we will be using the stadium out back. We only just started advertising, but already five HUNDRED people have called in advance for tickets." Miss Mizuna said, stirring up the nervousness in all of us. She was smiling widely, and I knew that this news excited her.

"So you guys have one day, before that stadium is filled with people who will be here to see you dance. You had better take it easy. We don't want sluggish dancers." Mr. Mizuna said, looking at his students with an accusing look.

"Hey, we aren't sluggish." A boy in his class said.

Mr. Mizuna nearly laughed. "Sluggish, no. Always late for class, yes!" His sisters laughed as well.

"None of you be late! Now get out of here!" Mrs. Shima said, laughing, and waving to all of us dancers.

We had all come in our dancing clothes so we just got out of the building, all of us saying good bye and going our seperate ways. Tea and I walked with some of the Tap and Ballet kids who lived in the apartment complex near our house.

We had a day left to prepare ourselves. None of the dancers showed it, but we were all nervous. And it wasn't even showtime yet.

---

The Day of the Show with Tea

---

Yesterday, Kisara and I got out of school early. The teacher knew were were in the show and allowed us to leave during her math class. She was actually one of the five hundred who had called ahead for her ticket. We were also allwed to skip today's classes as well. It seems as though all the teachers in my school are going to the show and they want to make sur Kisara and I are well rested.

Kisara and I are dressed and waiting outside the apartment complex for our friends in the other classes. Were wore matching clothes. Blue tank-tops, baggy black hoodies, and semi-baggy blue jeans. Inside our sneakers our feet were wrapped with the gauze. And our hair was hidden with our hoods. At first glance, any passerby would think us identical twins. That is until they saw our eyes.

My eyes... Yugi says it's his favorite 'Tea Trait'. He's so sweet. My insides just melt whenever I see him. And to me he's the coolest guy in our school. Even cooler than Kaiba, but don't tell Kaiba or Kisara I think that. I glanced at Kisara as she waited patiently. Suddenly an evil thought went through my head.

"I hope Kaiba comes today." I stared up at the sky, smirking.

"I hope he doesn't. I don't want him to hear my song." She groaned.

"Oh, but then he'll know your feelings for him."

"And I'll get rejected. It's not my fault I'm attracted to a jerk. It just happened." She always calls him jerk, but coming from her it just means she like him very much.

"Hmm." Was all I said as our friends came out of the bulding. They were in normal street clothes with bags slung over their backs. I knew why too, their outfits were showy and sparkly, and not something you'd wanna be caught dead in on the street.

"Come on guys! The teachers will kill us if we are late." Cain Abel, one of the Ballet dancers, said as he began running in the direction of the School.

"When we were the one waiting for you!" Kisara said as she began running after the thirteen-year-old. The rest of us followed, running as well, and laughing.

---

Show Time with Kisara

---

Those of us who had run to the school had calmed down. When we got here it was 5:00. It is now 6:30, and people were only beginning to arrive. I had peeked out at the crowd a mere one minute ago, and the stands were half full. But people were still slowly filing in. This only made my fear escalate. I sat next to Cain, as he tied his shoes on his feet.

When he was done he turned toward me. "Scared?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, by the time the show starts that stadium will be full. I'll be all alone on that stage during my two solos. What if I mess up?" I pulled my knees up under my chin, and wrapped my arms around my legs. All of a sudden, my feet were being tickled.

I burst out laughing and tried to flail my legs to get Cain to stop. Of course, that kid is really strong so my legs were being held in place. "Please... Haha... Stop, stop... Heh... I surrender... Yah!!!!" The other dancers who were sitting near us began to laugh as well. But Cain was a good boy, he stopped.

"Now that your punishment is over I want you to remember something." He had an evil smile. That brat.

"Hah... Ok, ok... Hahah..." Giggle were still coming out of my throat.

"The stage is a whole lot more than what the audience sees. All of us will be in the wings, rooting for you. And..." He sat down next to me again. What he was saying was really making sense. "You are an amazing dancer, Kisara. If you mess up, improvise. Until you can get back into the routine, act as though your mistake was puposefully made." This is why I like having thirteen-year-old friends.

"Come on Kisara, let's get you a microphone." Miss Mizuna came to the area. Great, it was almost showtime. Cain gave my hand a squeeze then went to talk with his ballet friends. I went with Miss Mizuna.

The mic cord was being stuck down the back of my shirt when the stage manager yelled, "Five minutes!" My nervousness nearly came back until I remembered Cain's words, 'The stage is a whole lot more than what the audience sees.' That gave me more confidence.

The mic was secured around my ear and to my face. Its power box was secured to the waistband of my pants. and my hoodie was back on.

It was time for the show to start.

The Ballet section went smoothly, with only one problem revealed after their turn was over. Kelsey Lloyd sprained her ankle near the end of the last ballet performance. During the five minute break in between groups, Mr. Mizuna wrapped up her ankle. She would be fine.

The Tap section also went along without any problems. The music skipped once but the dancers seemed as though they had dealt with the same problem countless times. The audience barely even noticed.

It was time for the Hip Hop section. The solo with my singing would be first, so I would have time to get the mic off before the duet.

Miss Mizuna introduced the Hip Hop section. Tea and I walked on stage. Newfound confidence within both of us.

---

Show Time with Seto

---

It took me a while to get Mokuba and Karah to the Dance Show. But we did get there on time. We sat in our seats in the second row and no one even noticed that we were the Kaibas. It was nice to not be bothered. We only had to wait ten minutes before the show started. A woman came onstage and introduced the Ballet dancers. There were eighteen kids in their early teens.

They weren't dancing to classical music though. They were dancing to modern music. One pair even danced to Rock. Either way the performances were still good.

The next section was the Tap dancers. I find the continuos tapping of shoes annoying but not these dancers. The tapping was concealed by the music. To my amazement I actually enjoyed it quite a bit. They also danced to modern music.

Then finally the Hip Hop section came on. A woman walked on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Nearly thirty years ago a couple named Mizuna opened a dance studio. It had been originally to teach classical ballet. Ten years later they had children. These children had very different tastes in dance. Only a few years ago, the School was passed onto their children. These children, now adults, realized that kids just didn't like classical music anymore. My brother, sister and I use new music, and upbeat dancing to keep our students interested. In our school, you won't find a non-dedicated student. We had been open for a year when the Gardener sisters came to us.

"They had no interest in Tap-dancing, and they only liked Ballet a little. Thus the third class was created. They have been honing their skills for two years and now, they will dance for you. Please welcome Tea Gardener and Kisara Gardener. The Hip Hop Duo Extraordinaire!" The woman turned off her microphone and ran off stage. And two girls in matching outfits ran onstage. One was Tea, and the other was Dancer Girl. I could see her face clearly. It was indeed Kisara.

She smiled, "Okay, so here's a tip for your convenience: The one with brown hair is Tea, and the one with silver hair is Kisara. So you're probably wondering why I have a mic. The answer is simple really. My sister here will do two solos, we'll do a duet, and then I will do two solos. But Miss Mizuna wanted the Hip Hop segment to be the most unique of all. So for Tea's first solo I will be singing the song, then I'll run backstage, get the mic off, and come back out for our duet." The Tea took off her hoodie, revealing her blue tank top. She tried to hand the hoodie to Kisara.

"No I will not take your hoodie." Kisara crossed her arms and turned her head. Tea spoke, but no one off stage could hear her though. "I know I'm going of stage myself, but... " Tea said something again. Kisara almost looked scared. "Fine, just don't move any closer to my mic." She took the hoodie and quickly wrapped it around her waist.

Scattered laughter was heard through the crowd. Karah leaned over Mokuba and spoke in my ear.

"That's the silver-haired girl." I knew she would cause a spectacle if I told her that I knew. So, I merely nodded. The music began. But, I couldn't pay attention to Tea's dancing, I could only see Kisara as she sang a song. A song that made my heart pound. A wierd sensation an overly pounding heart is.

**It's just a stupid little love song **

**It's just a stupid little **

**It's just a stupid little love song**

**Here we go**

**Put em' up**

**Put em' up, put em' up**

**Your granddad fought in world war two **

**Your cousin landed on the moon **

**Your mother is a diplomat, the senator of Connecticut **

**Your sister's got 4 point O **

**Your father's got his own talk show **

**Your brother aced the science test, he found the cure for morning breath**

**I came here by taxi **

**You came by limousine **

**And all I have to offer you is this**

**J****ust a stupid little love song **

**(3 chords and a microphone)**

**Just a stupid little love song **

**(****hip hop and rock n' roll)**

**So sit right down **

**I'll sing this song to you**

**Put em' up**

**Put em' up, put em' up**

**The captain of the football team **

**The cheerleader's recurring dream **

**You're on the road to Harvard Law **

**I'm on the bus to Arkansas**

**I stand in your doorway **

**Your world looks so enchanting **

**And all I have to offer you is this**

**Just a stupid little love song **

**(3 chords and a microphone)**

**Just a stupid little love song **

**(hip hop and rock n' roll)**

**So sit right down **

**I'll sing this song to you**

**Put em' up**

**Put em' up, put em' up**

**And the moon comes in the window like a spotlight **

**(Listen up 'cause this is real)**

**Sit you down and I begin to gently rock your mic **

**('cause I'm trying to tell you what I feel)**

**And we're truly approaching a moment **

**And then you lean over, and saaaay, what's my name?, what's my name?, what's my name?**

**Ooooohhhhhhhhh, go on**

**Here we go**

**(Hi is Seto home)**  
**(Well will you tell him I came by?)**

**I stand in your driveway **

**Your world looks so far away **

**And all I have to offer you is this**

**J****ust a stupid little love song **

**(3 chords and a microphone)**

**Just a stupid little love song **

**(hip hop and rock and roll)**

**So sit right down **

**I'll sing this song to you**

**Put em' up, put em' up**

**Just a stupid little love song **

**So sit right down I'll sing this song to you**

Everthing she said was about my family. She said my name. This song, was about me. She... she likes me?

---

The After Party with Kisara

---

The rest of the show went smoothly. Cain was right, I didn't mess up. Right now I was hanging out with the Tap-dancers. In a few minutes the members of the audience who knew dancers would be able to join the after party. I was nervous. The first audience members to join were my friends. I got tackled by Serenity and Mai.

Yugi had whisked Tea away the moment he came in. Most likely to give her that genuine sapphire necklace he has in his pocket that he spent three paychecks on. I swear, in five years if Tea and Yugi don't get married, I will drag them both into the street and shoot them.

My friends were congratulating me when my worst nightmare came true: Seto Kaiba came up to us. "Come with me." He stared at me for a few seconds before he turned and walked toward the hall. I gulped and followed him. My friends seemed scared for me and Seth was being unusually quiet. He didn't say anything a big brother would this time.

We stood in the hallway between the showers and the Tap Room. He was quiet for a minute until he came in front of me. His arms on either side of my head, his face down to level with mine, and my back against the wall.

"Why was that song about me?" He asked. His hot breath drifted across my face. I could smell his cologne and see into the depths of his blue eyes. At this proximity, his chocolate hair looked so soft. I almost wanted to reach out and touch it. But I stayed still.

"There's no guarantee it was." I said, playing dumb. Damn this... this man for being so darn smart.

"Don't play dumb. My family is the on you sang about in the beginning. You said my name. Now, Kisara, tell me why it was about me." He was so close and getting closer. His nose was almost touching mine. I found it hard to breathe, and my heart was pounding so loudly I was surprised he didn't hear it.

"Maybe I like you." I said, fully aware how close his mouth was getting to mine.

"So you've tortured me with your dancing, and that hair, for a week for nothing. I could have whisked away from class, the day after I saw you dancing, and you would've barely minded?" His mouth was so close to mine now that I could nearly feel a kiss. I would've only had to move less than an inch and I would be kissing my crush of three years.

"Probably." I barely moved my lips but I knew he heard it.

"Then allow me to whisk you away now." He barely moved, then he was kissing me. I can barely describe the feeling. It wasn't passionate, it was slow, sweet, and caring. I wished it would last forever, but he pulled away. "I hope you realize this makes you my girlfriend now."

I smiled, and put my hand to his cheek. "I wouldn't want it any other way." And we were kissing again.

That is how dancing gained me, Kisara Gardener, a boyfriend. And a totally awesome one at that.

---

I enjoyed writing this one-shot no matter how long it is. I found it extremely fun and yet embarassing to make Kaiba so... FLUFFY.

Anywho... Please R&R.


End file.
